To come from the dark storm
by AnikaSukino 5d
Summary: -Pronto nos veremos frente a frente Natsu Dragneel-Una voz profunda y grave resonó en su mente. Lo que Natsu escucho provenía de un lugar, un libro, cuya caratula estaba impreso 3 letras y esas letras daba nombre al mayor enemigo del mundo mágico y el que puede destinar para cierto hijo de Igneel. "Uno nunca se sabe, si la oscuridad hará tomar la forma del alguien muy cercano a ti"


Se que no tengo perdón por no aparecer por mucho tiempo...

LO SIENTO! es que bueno, estoy de descanso pero ya en una semana bye bye vacaciones y entro a la U...pero si he avanzado con mis historias, pero doña inspiración es traidora! no tenia nada nadita de inspiración, tocaba releer la historia y coger hilo...en compensación a mi ausencia, cuando tenga listo algo, publicare 3 caps de Beyond the Darkness y Mas allá de la oscuridad ...

En fin, traigo mi 1er One-shot de Fairy Tail, y se basa luego de ver el cap 394 del manga y una revelacion en ella que hace salir este cap único, ojalá es gusten!

* * *

**To come from the dark storm**

**_"Uno nunca se sabe, si la oscuridad hará tomar la forma del alguien muy cercano a ti"_**

Desesperación, miedo, asombro, confusión….negación…esas emociones formaban parte de sus mentes que trataban de saber el porqué de la visión que tenía. Marde Guille, rey del Hades, en su último movimiento hizo abrir luego de siglos al libro que tenía en sus manos, donde resguardaba lo que era el maestro del gremio oscuro Tartaros: E.N.D, todos se prepararon para pelear con el líder del gremio al que luchaban por el bien del mundo y la magia, pero nunca apareció. No bajaron la guardia ningún miembro de Fairy tail hasta escucharse el gemido de dolor de alguien, al voltear para buscar la fuente del sonido, los ojos de los jóvenes se abrieron de sorpresa y shock, ya que lo que veían era algo inexplicable…

-Es increíble el tiempo en el que estuve durmiendo, me encuentro con estos humanos que dan hasta pena…es una lástima que los miembros de mi gremio no cumplieran con sus objetivos. Marde, dime ¿Acaso el ponerte al mando de Tartaros mientras estuviese fuera, fue el error más incompetente que hice?.

La voz profunda y grave resonaba el lugar destruido, una rubia era ahorcada por la mano de esa voz, al acercarnos, una marca extraña en forma de llamas bordeaba en esa mano que intentaba acabar la vida de la maga celestial. El humo se disipaba poco a poco y una cabellera que muchos conocían hacia aparecer, los ojos de aquel ser se abrieron, y con ellos unas pupilas rojas con un casi nulo brillo, una sonrisa cargada de maldad y cinismo hacia sus enemigos.

-La era de la magia ha llegado a su fin, pronto, los demonios reinara entre las tinieblas…yo, el supremo y líder de este gremio, maestro del infierno, E.N.D-El mayor enemigo hacia su aparición, pero nadie sabía que la persona al que se enfrentaría sería nada más y nada menos que ….

_-N…tsu…atsu….Natsu Despierta!_

-¿Eh?-Un chico de cabellera rosa se despertaba confundido, mirando a su alrededor que poco a poco sus ojos olivas se enfocaba. Mirando a sus amigos y familias hadas con semblante preocupado

-Es un milagro que despertaras Natsu-Una peliroja con armadura sonreía con alivio.

-¿Qu….Qué sucedió?

-¿No te acuerdas? Es la última vez que bebes alcohol antes de pelear con Erza-Una rubia de ojos chocolates suspira con pesadez

-Haz estado dormido por 1 semana desde que regresamos de la villa de los gigantes sesos de carbón –Un azabache semidesnudo intentaba no reírse de su amigo/rival

-¿A quién llamas sesos de carbón? Frigobar con patas

-¿Cómo es que me dijiste fogata ahumada?

-Gray-sama sus ropas-Una peliazul entregaba las prendas que el mago de hielo dejo por olvidadas…como siempre

-¿Cómo es que?-Gray miraba su casi desnudes con sorpresa ya que ni se acordaba haberse quitado sus ropas

-Natsu-san, es bueno que este despierto, nos preocupó a todos –Una jovencita de cabellos azules miraba al pelirosa con alegría y alivio

-Hmn…gracias…creo-El Dragneel miraba a la nada, ya que no sabía cómo es que había dormido por 7 días…pero lo inquietante para el chico son los sueños que ha tenido

-Luce

-Dime Natsu

-Dime si… ¿El consejo mágico no fue…destruido?-Nadie noto el tono de voz que manejo el DS de fuego, pero le extraño como todos se reían ¿Acaso contó algo gracioso?

-Jajajajajajajaj en serio flamitas, el dormir sí que te afecto el cerebro jajajaja

-Natsu, el consejo ha estado funcionando de lo más normal-Lo que dijo Mirajane dejo a Natsu extrañado

-¿Acaso soñaste que el consejo era destruido?-Pregunto Charle un poco extrañada por lo que el oji verde dijo, dejando con un silencio que se formó en el ambiente

-¿Qué soñaste? Vamos dilo, nadie se reirá de ti-La hermana de Mirajane hablo y a la vez miro a sus amigos, con solo ver su mirada, los demas entendieron el mensaje de Lisanna, que estuviesen atentos a las palabras de su amigo y que nadie lo interrumpiese o burlase.

Inseguro, Natsu les cuenta lo que soñó, lo que conocemos con el ataque al consejo mágico por parte de Tartaros, la búsqueda de los antiguos miembros de ERA para que FACE no fuese activada, el ataque de los miembro de ese gremio oscuro a Fairy tail y destrucción del gremio, la activación de los 2000 FACES y que todos quedaran en Alegria menos Lucy y lo que ella hizo para que sus amigos se liberaran, los enfrentamientos que tuvieron cada miembro de Tartaros, su conversación con Zeref, la aparición de Minerva como miembro de ese grupo de los demonios, los poderes nuevo que adquirieron alguno de sus amigos y la aparición del maestro del gremio enemigo, E.N.D.

Todos quedaron estupefactos luego de escuchar lo que su amigo vio en sus sueños, procesaban la información que acabaron de recibir y un silencio abrumador llenó la enfermería de Fairy tail.

-Charle… ¿No has tenido visiones del futuro?-Pregunto preocupada su amiga Wendy

-No…luego de lo ocurrido con Eclipse, no he tenido más de esos-Comento absorta la exceede, ¿Acaso lo que Natsu contó, lo que vio en sus sueños, sucedería en el futuro?

-Tienes que descansar Natsu, asi como el resto de nosotros-Titania miro a los demás con una mirada que hacia obedecer a los demás, haciendo abandonar el lugar y dejando al Dragneel solo, mirando al vacío.

-¿De verdad creen que lo que hablo Salamander, sucederá?-Pregunto Gajeel luego del romper el silencio que había fuera de la enfermería

-Quien sabe, solo recemos para que no suceda eso-Erza declaro todo, abandonando el lugar al igual que los demás miembros

Lo que nadie llego a imaginar, fue lo que Natsu narró, se volvería realidad

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

-Tenemos que detener al presidente para así dar fin con FACE-Erza corría junto con Minerva, Frosch, Lector, Happy y Phanterlily. Estos 2 últimos hablaban entre ambos para que nadie lo escuchara.

-Oe Happy, ¿No has pensado lo que está pasando, es tal como Natsu contó?

-Es verdad, con todo esto, había olvidado las palabras de Natsu cuando despertó luego de regresar de la villa de los gigantes.

**Mientras tanto en otro lugar**

Doranbolt, Wendy y Charle pensaban en un plan para poder detener a los 2000 FACES que esparcían por el lugar

-Charle….ahora que pienso….lo que no dijo Natsu-san antes de comenzar esta pelea, parece que es tal y como lo dijo.

-Es verdad, ¿Cómo pudo tener esos sueños a pesar de no tener el don que yo tengo?-La pregunta que se hacia la gata era más para ella misma que para su amiga.

**Fuera de las instalaciones de Tartaros**

Gray miraba como motas de luz se esparcían al cielo, el ver como su padre, al que creía muerto, irse por fin a reunirse con su difunta madre. Enfoco su vista ahora en el tatuaje que apareció, símbolo que significaba, como ahora, un demon Slayer de hielo; siendo el poder que Silver Fullbuster le entrego antes de dejar el mundo.

-Natsu….¿Cómo es posible que acertarás todo esto que está sucediendo? Nunca le conté el nombre de mi padre a nadie ¿Cómo es que sesos de lavas lo conocía?.

**Dentro de las ahora ruinas de Tartaros **

Lucy miraba a Gajeel y a Natsu enfrentarse contra Torafusa y Tempesta, Keith había sido destruido gracias a una Juvia que se encontraba desolada por sus acciones, ya que al matar a ese monje, también no solo permitía que FACE se detuviese sino que también mataba al padre del amor de su vida cosa por la cual no se perdonaba, pensando que ahora merecía el odio de su Gray-sama por arrebatar lo que más amaba en el mundo, su único familiar.

_-Tal y como Natsu nos contó….Alegria, el rey de los espíritus, Rey Hades, el sacrificio de Acuario….hasta como quedaría Juvia luego destruir ese demonio-L_os pensamientos de la rubia giraba tal tornado, lleno de confusión y dudas, si su mejor amigo soñó eso…¿Por qué vio todo eso? Ni siquiera Charle que tenía visiones del futuro, viera tal y como contó el pelirosa. Lucy trataba de buscar respuestas a sus inquietudes una y otra vez.

Mientras peleaba junto con Gajeel contra esos 2 tipos, la mente del DS de fuego era como aguas turbulentas...

-_Justo como lo soñé….maldición… ¿Por qué tenía que ser yo quien lo viese?...no quiero…no quiero…..que lo que temí al ver en esos sueños…suceda…_

**-Pronto nos veremos frente a frente…Natsu Dragneel-**Una voz profunda y grave resonó en su mente y por descuido al saber de dónde provenía esa voz, fue golpeado por Tempesta.

Lo que Natsu escucho en su mente, provenía de un lugar, donde ahora reposaba en las manos de Marde Gulle, rey de Hades, que ahora luchaba contra Sting y Rogue, los gemelos dragones de Sabertooth. Y lo que tenía en las manos de Marde, era solamente un libro, pero no uno cualquiera, uno que no se usaba para leer novelas o investigar….una letras en negro, donde estaba impreso 3 letras, y esas letras daba nombre al mayor enemigo del mundo mágico, y el que podrá destinar para cierto hijo de Igneel.

**E.N.D**

**¿Fin?**

* * *

Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeenoooo es todo, aquí plasmo luego de participar en foros acerca de la teorías locas entre Natsu Y E.N.D luego de la revelación del manga 394 de Fairy tail...Mashima si que le encanta rompernos las cabezas de tantas teorías, ¿Ustedes que creen? ¿E.N.D es padre de Natsu o un familiar muy cercano al chico? ¿O es él mismo Natsu?...solo espero que Mashima no trollee feoooo o habra tabla para el mangaka ¬¬

Es todo! prometo retomar con Beyond the Darkness y Mas allá de la oscuridad T.T

Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


End file.
